carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Honeymoon (retelling)
Previous Episode : Oil III Scene 1: The jet Andrew informs Blake about some political unrest in Iran (rebels killed the Head of State). Blake and Krystle have to break off their honeymoon. Scene 2: Carrington Mansion (lobby) Back in Denver, Blake and Krystle are welcomed by Fallon, Jeff and Joseph. But actually Fallon and Joseph are pretty cold with Krystle. Scene 3: Blaisdel house (exteriors) Matthew surprises Claudia with a car but she does not think she is ready to drive just yet. Matthew tries to tip toe around the issue, but Claudia forces him to admit that he doesn't like being married to a mental patient. Scene 4: Blaisdel house (exteriors) Claudia overcomes her fear of driving. Scene 5: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Walter let Matthew know that the bank has turned him down the loan. He told the crew there would not be no pay day and they walked off. Scene 6: Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Claudia goes out to the rig to surprise Matthew with lunch. Matthew is not there, but Steven Carrington happens to be there. The two immediately sympathize. Scene 7: Carrington Mansion (hallway, library) Blake, along with his lawyers, is trying to resolve the crisis. Denver-Carrington has too much tied up the region, including six tankers. Krystle wants to feel useful, but Blake has no need for her in such matters. Scene 8: Driller's bar Steven goes to the bar where Matthew, Walter and the men are hanging out. Matthew is trying to convince the guys to stay on the rig, even if it is difficult to pay them. Just as the men are about to walk, Steven comes in and says he will work with Matthew. A fight starts between Steven and a rig worker and even though he gets beaten up, Steven now has a job that does not involve Denver-Carrington. Scene 9: Carrington Mansion (library) Fallon will do anything to help her father. She suggests that Blake invite Matthew Blaisdel over to try to coax the leases out of him and Walter. It may prove more successful that trying to undermine their business. Scene 10: Carrington Mansion (dining room) Jeannette pretty much ignores Krystle's requests. Scene 11: Carrington Mansion (vestibule) Fallon talks with Andrew : he knows that if Fallon suggests to invite Matthew is not just for helping Blake - if it could undermine his marriage to Krystle, even better. Scene 12: Blaisdel house (Claudia and Matthew's bedroom) Claudia feels better. She and Matthew even make love this night. Scene 12: Carrington Estate (riding fields) Steven breaks the news to his father that he is working with Matthew Blaisdel. Blake is less than thrilled and insults Steven in Krystle's presence. Scene 13: ColbyCo (Cecil's boardroom) Jeff and Cecil talk about Blake's problems. Jeff would like Cecil to help Blake but Cecil claims he doesn't have the money. Jeff is sceptical. Then he tells Cecil that something is bothering him since the day of the wedding : he saw Cecil leaving the reception with Fallon. Cecil answers that they had dinner at St Dennis Club and he took advantage of the event to talk to her about marrying Jeff. While Jeff is out, Cecil gets a phone call : Fallon wants to see him. Scene 14: Carrington Mansion (kitchen) Another member of the staff ignores Krystle's requests. Krystle realizes that Joseph is the one who causes her troubles. Scene 15: Carrington Mansion (library) Blake is working late. Scene 16: Carrington Estate (garage area) Michael shows some jealousy as Fallon is going out with another man. Scene 17: Carrington Mansion (Krystle and Blake's bedroom) Krystle is not thrilled to learn that Blake invited Matthew and Walter to the mansion. She feels it is some sort of test. But, more is bothering Krystle. It is difficult to be the mistress of the house because of Joseph's interferences. When she tells that to Blake, he decides to handle the problem. Scene 18: Carrington Mansion (kitchen) In the late of night, Blake has Joseph assemble the staff and he insults them while reminding them that Krystle is not dispensable, unlike them. And, to drive the point home, Blake fires the gardener for not bringing flowers to the bedroom as Krystle requested. Krystle did not want the gardener fired, but Blake assures her that he will ask for his job back and Blake will give it to him. The staff will believe Blake is a hard man, but a fair one. Scene 19: Lakeside Realizing that her father is in big trouble, Fallon had decided to go find a man who who can help her father out of his problems - Cecil Colby. While Cecil enjoyed the one night stand with Fallon, he has no intention of pursuing that relationship further. In fact, he would like Fallon to marry his nephew. So, if Fallon really wants to help her father, she needs to marry Jeff. Next Episode : The Dinner Party